This invention relates to a mobile containment pad for toxic liquids washed from vehicles.
Vehicles used for spraying insecticide and other toxic fluids or vehicles contaminated with grease, oil, contaminated water or other materials present a problem. They cannot be washed in a conventional manner, with the wash water directed to a sewer. Yet cleaning such vehicles is particularly important prior to entry onto seed-growing farms or other sensitive environmental areas.
Gross Canadian Patent 2,115,278: and Canadian Application 2,176,273 approach this problem by providing an impermeable deck sloping towards a drain. But this solution would be impractical in a mobile system. Instead, tarps, wooden matting and dug pits have been used which, however, leave contaminated areas. These areas cannot readily be cleaned or decontaminated. The tarps and wooden matting must be disposed of after each use, as they are themselves contaminated. There is likely to be run-off resulting in contaminated soil. The use of dug pits also leaves contaminated soil.
Forney Canadian Patent 2,174,920 provides a modular spill deck for the different purpose of supporting containers of hazardous materials, but his system is not suitable for mounting vehicles. Also, there is a lack of ability effectively and economically to clean the system for re-use.
An object of this invention is to provide a portable system.
A further object is to give substantially total containment of the toxic material.
Another object is to provide a system which can effectively be cleaned up for re-use.
A mobile containment pad stores liquid washed from vehicles. At least two modules are attached end-to-end. Each of these modules has a base, side walls and end walls to form a shallow tank. Spaced support members within the tank divide it into a series of troughs and also support a grating to mount a vehicle. A ramp permits the vehicle to be driven on or off the grating.
In accordance with preferred aspects of this invention, there are provisions to facilitate cleaning the modules including pivoting sections of the grating and outlets in the side walls to provide liquid connections to flush out the interior. Also, slats forming the grating are spaced to accommodate a vacuum hose.